Twilight Academy 2: Frostbite Moon
by darkestofhunters
Summary: Alice is back, now accompanied by Jasper, in this VA/Twilight crossover of the second book, Frostbite. How is the Volturi connected to the Badica murders? What secrets from Alice's unknown past will be revealed? And what's up with Jesse and his bad jokes?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey hey hey Twilight Academy fans!!! This is the first chapter of the highly anticipated sequal, Frostbite Moon. Clever huh? I know, I try. Anywho I think you'll be impressed with this one since there's tons more action in Frostbite than in VA. For those of you just tuning in, this is the SEQUAL to TWILIGHT ACADEMY! This is Frostbite through Alice Cullen's POV (point of view).**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**APOV**

"**Jasper! You're going to make me late!" I whined as Jasper slipped his arms around my waist. He kissed me lightly on the lips and pouted.**

"**I don't see why they need you to go." He said, returning my whining attitude. He kissed me again, this time there was more to it. There was some kind of demand in his kiss.**

"**Because I'm supposed to help Rose pass her test thing." I replied. I pulled out of his arms reluctantly and headed over to the meager excuse for a closet to pick out something cute and practical to wear. Jasper pulled me into his arms again so that my back was to his chest. He brushed my spiky black hair behind my ear and kissed my neck. I sighed and closed my eyes reaching my hand back and stroking his cheek lightly as he kissed along my neck.**

"**Can't she do that by herself?" He questioned, not really caring too much about Rose at the moment.**

"**No, apparently not." I said after a moment's pause. I unhooked his arms from around my waist and rummaged through my insanely small closet to find something to wear. I settled for some jeans, boots, and a tank with a hoodie. I put on a little mascara and headed towards the door until Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.**

"**Are you sure you have to go?" he asked.**

"**I'm pretty sure but if I drive fast I could give you about twenty minutes." I said doing quick math in my head.**

"**Only twenty minutes?" He asked with those puppy dog eyes.**

"**Take what you can get Jazzy." I said with a smiled.**

*** * ***

**I headed out very annoyed but still beaming with happiness. I saw Jesse leaning against my Porsche as I walked over to it. I tried to ignore him but he was standing in front of my door.**

"**Hello Mrs. Cullen." He said with emphasis on the "o". He looked me over, checking me out no doubt. Even when I'm a teacher I can't get any respect from this kid. He looked up at me with a smirk. "Babe I'll treat you like my homework, I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long." He said with a smirk.**

"**Really? Last I heard you don't do your homework." I said, giving him a sarcastically charming smile.**

"**Where are you headed looking so sexy?" He asked, his eyes scanning me greedily.**

"**Umm, some Guardian's house to meet up with Rose and Guardian Belikov which means you should let me in my car before I'm late." I said sweetly.**

"**Oh for her Qualifier?" He asked, not really caring. He was more interested in staring at my breasts.**

"**Yeah something like that." I said, crossing my arms.**

"**You have 206 bones in your body; let me know when you want one more." He said as he left with a grin. Where does he come up with this stuff? I hopped into my car and sped to the addressed building where I saw Dimitri's car parked. Damn, Jesse made me late. I ran out of the car into the open door and stood there somewhat stunned. There were bodies and blood everywhere. I immediately stopped breathing so that the scent won't get to me.**

"**Dimitri!" I called, unsure of what else to do.**

"**Alice, calm down." He called back. I headed to the sound of his voice only to find more bodies and much more blood. Rose was there with him, holding a silver stake which made me hiss and take a step back. Dimitri looked down and took the stake from Rose. "Where did you get this?" He asked.**

"**Outside. In the ground." She said, seeming a little shaken. Dimitri held up the stake and studied it curiously.**

"**It broke the ward." He said finally.**

"**We can't touch those." I said, trying to do whatever I could to ignore the appetizing smell.**

"**No Moroi or Dhampir would do it." Rose added.**

"**A human might." Dimitri said.**

"**Humans don't help Strigoi---" Rose stopped short of her sentence. Dimitri and I studied Rose as she struggled with her mental battle. "This changes everything, doesn't it?" She said finally.**

"**Yeah, it does." Dimitri said.**

*** * ***

**It's amazing what one phone call could do. Rose was frightened from all the death and I was tired of all the Guardian's that were giving me death glares. I stayed mostly to the side, out of the way, and Rose clung to Dimitri's side, trying to be brave and strong. It looked like CSI: Las Vegas in here with all the examinations going on. I never liked that hard-core Guardians, they never felt anything really. They treated the bodies like mannequins. Dimitri and Rose walked over to a black-haired woman examining a Guardian's body. I think her name was Tamara.**

"**Oh, Arthur." She said with little emotion. "Never thought I'd see the day. He was my mentor." She sighed. Her face composed back into the emotionless mask as she rose from his side.**

"**How could this happen?" Rose blurted out. "How could they kill **_**him**_**?" She said referring to the Guardian named Arthur that lay cold and dead on the floor.**

"**The same way they kill everyone else. He's mortal, just like the rest of us." Tamara said smoothly.**

"**Yeah, but he's . . . you know, Arthur Schoenberg." She said. I know that name, the Volturi were after him although I don't think I should mention that here. Anyway, the Volturi wouldn't bother with anything as trivial as one man and they certainly wouldn't have done it so savagely. They were too formal and proper for this kind of massacre.**

"**You tell us, Rose." Dimitri said, "You've seen the house. Tell us how they did it."**

"**There were four points of entry, which means at least four Strigoi. There were seven Moroi . . ." She paused for a moment. ". . . and three Guardians. Too many kills. Four Strigoi couldn't have taken down that many. Six probably could if they went for the Guardians first and caught them by surprise. The family would have been too panicked to fight back." Rose observed. She was good at what she did.**

"**And how did they catch the Guardians by surprise?" Dimitri prompted as I watched quietly from the corner.**

"**Because the wards were broken. In a household without wards, there'd probably be a Guardian walking the yard at night. But they wouldn't have done that here." She continued. Dimitri nodded in approval but asked no more questions. I followed them silently, very much like a shadow, to the bathroom. I noticed what was written on the mirror immediately. It read:**

_Poor, poor Badicas. So few left. One royal family nearly gone. Other's to follow._

**Tamara snorted in disgust and studied the other detail of the room. I sneered at the words, mirroring Tamar's disgust. Dimitri, of course, noticed because nothing escaped his notice. My thought's immediately went back to Lissa, she was the last of her blood-line. Dimitri walked over to me.**

"**You okay?" He asked.**

"**I'm fine, it's Rose I'm worried about." I said, with a nod in her direction. I could practically feel the anger coursing through her veins. I let Dimitri and Rose head back to their car where I heard the loud slamming of a car door and I knew Rose was pissed.**

* * *

****DISCLAIMER** I do not own the Vampire Academy series, Richelle Mead does. I do not own the Twilight series, Stephanie Meyer does. The only thing own is . . . well i own nothing but eventually I SHALL OWN THE WORLD MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!! jk**

**~Jasper's Girl(Let me dream!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This was fun to write. Not much else to say so I guess I'll stop bugging you guys and let you read on.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

**It was weird, walking to the library with Rose after what we just witnessed. It seemed the whole school was a buzz with the news already. It was around midnight when we got back to the school; classes were out so the words spread faster than a wildfire. We approached Christian and Lissa who looked cozy together. Lissa was sitting against a bookcase and Christian lay on the floor near her, his head resting on her knee.**

"**You heard." Rose observed.**

"**It's awful." Lissa said. Christian linked his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand lightly. Those two were so cute together they almost took my breath away. Christian and Lissa were so in love that you couldn't help but feel jealous around them. "They're saying . . . they're saying there were six or seven Strigoi. And that humans helped them break the wards." Rose leaned her head against the wall and I stood beside her. I could tell she didn't like remembering the scene.**

"**It's true." Rose confirmed as I remained silent.**

"**Really? I figured it was just a bunch of hyped-up paranoia." Christian said.**

"**No." I replied.**

"**We . . . we were there." Rose managed to say. Lissa's eyes widened with shock and Christian's faced turned grim.**

"**You're joking." Christian accused his voice uncertain. I shook my head.**

"**I thought you were taking your Qualifier . . ." Lissa started.**

"**I was supposed to. It was a wrong-place-and-wrong-time kind of thing. The Guardian who was going to give me the test lived there. Dimitri, Alice, and I walking in and . . ." Rose trailed off this time. I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. I've dealt with enough death to know how to handle it, apparently, Rose had not.**

"**Rose, are you okay?" Lissa asked, concern ringing in her soft voice.**

"**Fine." Rose lied. I knew enough girls to know that "fine" was never "fine".**

"**What was it like?" Christian pressed.**

"**It was . . ." Rose started but couldn't finish. "I don't want to talk about it." Christian was about to argue but Lissa ran a hand through his sleek black hair and silenced him.**

"**They say this is going to mess up all of the holiday visits. Christian's aunt is going to visit, but most people don't want to travel, and they want their kids to stay here where it's safe. They're terrified this group of Strigoi is on the move." Lissa said.**

"**This is going to keep a lot of families separated." Rose muttered.**

"**And mess up a lot of royal get-togethers." Christian added with a sneer.**

"**Oh the heartache." I said, mimicking his sarcasm.**

"**You know how they are this time of year though, always competing with each other to throw the biggest parties. They won't know what to do with themselves now." Christian said. I wasn't too much of a fan of the royal Moroi. Lissa and Christian were exceptions of course. I guess they are those kinds of people who just don't fit in with the 'club' so to speak. Christian is too dark and sarcastic to be with the 'in crowd' and Lissa is just too sweet and kind to hang with stuck up people like the royals.**

"**You guys should try solving your problems like we do." Rose said with a small smile towards me. "A fistfight here and there might do you royals some good."**

"**What do you think? I bet I could take you if we went one on one." Christian said with a sly and mischievous smile towards Lissa.**

"**You wish." Lissa teased.**

"**I do, actually." He replied in a voice that was deep with desire. He held her gaze with his eyes. He had that way with his eyes, like Jasper did, to display a thousand emotions with just one look. If Lissa was anything like me she would melt in that gaze just like I did.**

"**Behave." Lissa said brushing the back of her hand on his cheek.**

"**Oh I am. But sometimes you don't want me to . . ." He trailed off, his voice still husky. Rose groaned either from annoyance, jealously, or disgust. Maybe it was some weird combo of all three.**

**"God. I'm going to leave you guys alone now." Rose said. I felt bad for her, she didn't have anyone. She was still stuck on Dimitri who was being persistent on keeping away from her.**

**"Sorry." Lissa said, flushing an adorable shade of pink. "You don't have to go . . ."**

"**No, it's fine. I'm exhausted. I'll catch you tomorrow." Rose insisted.**

"**Yeah, I should get back to Jasper too . . ." I said.**

**"Okay Alice." She said with a smile towards me than turned to Rose. "Rose? Are you . . . are you sure you're okay? After everything that happen?" I knew Rose was just going to give her one of those "I'll toughen up" looks and deny it. Dimitri and her were too much alike.**

"**I'm fine. Nothing to worry about except you guys tearing each other's clothes before I get a chance to leave." Rose joked.**

"**Then you better go now." Christian replied dryly. Lissa elbowed him and I rolled my eyes. Kids.**

"**Good night." Lissa called as Rose walked away. She then turned her attention to me. "Keep an eye out for her Alice. She acts too tough for her own good." Lissa told me**

"**Yeah I've noticed." I replied.**

"**Good night." Christian said, trying to get rid of me. I laughed as walked out of the library. I headed straight to my room where Jasper was pacing the floor like a mad man.**

"**Alice. Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, before I even got in the door. I placed my hoodie on the chair and snuggled into his arms. I looked up into his eyes and found, of course, a display of all his emotions. Fear, worry, and most importantly love. **

"**I'm fine Jazzy. It was just like the house those months ago. It was a bloodbath. Don't worry about me though; I'm more worried about Rose. She didn't handle it well." I said, shaking my head.**

"**Poor creatures, mortals shouldn't have too deal with so much death." He said, pulling me closer. "I guess it all depends on how they handle it. Emotions are impossible to predict or understand but sometimes you just have to keep moving past the pain." He said wisely. **

"**Easier said than done." I noted sarcastically.**

"**True, but most things in life are easier said than done. Like a man could say that he loves a woman but actually loving her isn't as easy." He explained.**

"**Oh really now? Should I be concerned?" I asked. Jasper smiled, showing off his teeth.**

"**Well, for me it's a different case. See there's this really hot woman that I am insanely in love with." He said, showing off his teeth in a mischievous smirk.**

"**Oh really? Go on. Tell me more about his woman." I pressed, my smile matching his.**

"**Well she's has gorgeous black hair and has this really nice body." He said as he slid his hands down to my hips. "She's also really short but I think it's cute. She has pretty eyes and a really, really nice neck." He continued, pressing his lips against my neck as he spoke.**

"**She's a lucky girl." I whispered.**

"**No," he disagreed. "I'm the lucky one. Without her, I don't know where I'd be."**

* * *

**It's sooo adorable it makes me want to cry. =,( sad face. I think I'll just go cry in a corner somewhere now. Kaybye. Oh wait R&R if you please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Kay so I thought this would be a cute little thing to add cause I know we're all dying to know how Alice's class is going. This is pretty funny, made me laugh but then again I laugh at everything. Enjoy =D****

* * *

****Chapter 3**

**APOV**

**I had a class today. I was fortunate to have both Mason and Rose in my class so they usually kept things in line. This wasn't my first class so I wasn't nervous but I knew the students would be anxious for the upcoming ski trip. I walked over to my classroom with my papers which I graded. Hard up I know but they need at least one test in my class. I took a seat at my desk and was approached by Mason.**

"**Okay seriously, did I pass?" He asked, nervously glancing around.**

"**I can't tell you until I hand them out." I said with a simple smile.**

"**You truly have gone to the dark side." He smirked. "They've corrupted you."**

"**More than a 70 and less than a 90." I sighed, surrendering to his taunting. He smiled at me then returned to his seat. I guess I should just feel lucky that Jesse wasn't in my class. The bell rang and the chattering students fell silent. "Kay guys, I graded your tests last night and to my surprise no one failed." I joked causing easy laughter to spread through the room. I handed them out quickly, maybe a little too quickly, then headed back to my desk.**

"**What is this? Only a 95?" Eddie exclaimed. He was such a perfectionist.**

"**Not my fault Eddie." I said.**

"**You grade way too harshly." Eddie argued.**

"**I so do not. If I did you'd all fail." The easy laughter spread again. I was pretty outgoing so this was a piece of cake.**

"**Whatever Mrs. Cullen." Eddie retorted with a roll of his eyes. He was pretty much the only one who actually called me that in the classroom.**

"**Well now that we're done with the witty banter and whining let's actually try and learn something today." I said. "Anyone have any questions about their tests?" I asked.**

"**Yeah, what up with the essay question?" Mason asked.**

"**Well I figured that was an easy one." I shrugged. "What was confusing about the essay?"**

"**The bit about Strigoi culture."  
"Oh well, Strigoi culture is basically a dog-eat-dog society." I explained. "If you aren't strong enough or useful enough, you don't make it." I continued grimly. "The south is the most dangerous place in Strigoi society. That's where that system mostly takes place. Up in the north, we mostly just like seclusion. There isn't much of a social code either."**

"**How is the south the most dangerous place?" A girl in the back asked. "I thought Strigoi were supposed to be invincible and immortal?"**

"**Down south there's something called the 'Southern Vampire Wars'." I started, thinking about how Jasper had explained this to Bella. "There are battles over . . . territories with the most . . . food supply. They create newborn vampires, which are really strong but clumsy, to battle for the land. When the newborns loose their strength they are . . . disposed of and . . . replaced." I continued very cautious of our words.**

"**Wait so they fight with each other for food?" A boy asked.**

"**Yeah."**

"**How does no one notice it?" The girl in the back asked.**

"**It didn't escape the attention of the Volturi." I said with a small dark-humored laugh.**

"**Who's the Volturi?" Rose asked.**

"**They're kind of the police force for our society. When vampires get too bold and attract human attention the Volturi steps in and . . . takes care of things." My explanation made them sound like the mafia. **

"**So the Volturi is a major threat?" Rose asked.**

"**No, they're supposed to be the good guys. We have laws I guess." I said.**

"**But who gives them the right to say who lives and who dies?" Rose questioned further. **

"**I really don't know. I guess it's their power. The more power you have the more control you have." I said with a shrug.**

"**But who let them get so powerful?" She pressed.**

"**We needed a leader, someone we could depend on, and they stepped into the role. I took a lot of blood shed to get to that level though." I elaborated. There was a tap on the door and I put on a face of mock fear. "Oh no it's Headmistress Annoyance!" I ran and shut off all the lights. "If we pretend we're not here she'll get bored and leave." I mocked, spreading the laughter through the class. Headmistress Kirova walked in and flipped on the lights.**

"**Enough of your foolishness Alice." She scolded. I leaned over and whispered to Mason and Rose.**

"**Beware, don't look her in the eyes. You might turn into stone." I cautioned then looked up to meet Kirova's eyes. "Yes, Headmistress?" I asked innocently, spreading laughter through the room again.**

"**You're going with your students to their next class to see the guest Guardian speakers." She said then grew a sly smirk. "Maybe this will do you some good." She said with a sneer that made me want to slug her. She stalked out with her nose in the air. I made a face and stuck my tongue out after her.**

"**Well, that was fun. Everybody knows how much I love that woman." I taunted as the easy laughter spread. I was enjoying this. The bell rang suddenly which startled me slightly. I hated that obnoxious bell. "Well let's all head towards the . . . whatever classroom." I said as I glided out the door.**

* * *

**Nice huh? If anyone's got any good nicknames for Kirova I'd be happy to hear them. If not then you guys are gonna be stuck with "Headmistress Annoyance" which isn't one of my most clever names. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yeah so this is a rather long chapter, although they always look so short on here for some reason. This chapter makes Alice a total BAMF. lol Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**As soon as I stepped into the classroom I felt the tension of the visiting Guardians. I quickly headed to the back of the room to stand next to Dimitri.**

"**Guardians." I said with an eye roll. Dimitri chuckled lightly but fell silent once the Guardian's started rambling. To be honest, I found this as being pretty stupid. There was this young guy, this old guy, and this evil looking woman who sort of looked like Rose except with more red in her hair. The old guy started with his story first.**

**He started rambling on about how the youngest son of the family he guarded had disappeared in a public place the Strigoi were apparently lurking around in.**

"**The sun was about to set," he said in what I thought was an overdramatic tone. He was using so many hand motions that he looked like he was going to fall over, "There were only two of us, and we had to make a snap decision on how to proceed." He had the class completely hooked but I wasn't buying it for a second. Dimitri was even fascinated.**

"**We had the family stay inside a restaurant with my partner while I swept the rest of the area," He continued. And I always thought Rosalie was a drama queen. Fortunately for my temper his story ended rather decently. The little boy was found and no Strigoi lives were taken.**

**The rather young guy, about in his early twenties, started talking on and on about how he bumped off some Strigoi who was stalking some Moroi. He was rather attractive so a lot of the girls were swooning.**

"**I wasn't even technically on duty," he bragged. How nauseating. "I was visiting a friend and the family he guarded. As I was leaving their apartment, I saw a Strigoi lurking in the shadows. He never expected a Guardian to be out there. I circled the block, came up behind him, and . . ." The man made a staking motion with his arms that made me flinch slightly. He even mimicked twisting the stake into the vampire's heart. Ow.**

"**Any questions?" Guardian what's-his-face asked. I think his name was like Stan or something. I raised my hand sort of snobbish. Stan looked at me and smiled. "Yes Alice." Apparently this was entertaining to everyone.**

"**Yeah I was just wondering how you knew that that specific Strigoi was going to kill said family in question?" I said like a lawyer.**

"**Well . . . I . . . I assumed---" I cut him off.**

"**So you **_**assumed**_** he was up to no good?" I questioned. **

"**Strigoi are always up to no good." The mean looking woman cut in.**

"**I would beg to differ." I snapped.**

"**Then beg." She growled. I was ready to go over there and claw her eyes out but Dimitri placed a secure hand on my shoulder. Rose seemed to enjoy this more than usual.**

"**Ms. Hathaway your turn." Stan grumbled. I thought he was talking about Rose until the cold Guardian woman started speaking. Holy shiz that B-I-T-C-H of a woman was Rose's mother! I almost gagged. I could tell that Rose was not happy to see her. I could practically feel the hatred radiating through the room. She started talking about her charge and how they attended some ball and several Strigoi had been eager for their blood. **

"**It wasn't easy," She explained, making me want to gag again. She seemed to have the same effect on Rose. "There were three others on the premises. At the time, that was considered an unusually large number to be working together. That's not necessarily true now, considering the Badica massacre." Some of the students seemed to flinch at the memory of the attack. If she thought those were a lot of Strigoi I'd love to show her **_**my**_** family. "We had to dispatch the remaining Strigoi as quickly and quietly as possible, so as not to alert the others. Now, if you have the element of surprise, the best way to take a Strigoi is to come around from behind, break their necks, and then stake them." Umm ow? "Breaking their necks won't kill them, of course, but it stuns them and allows you to do the staking before they can make any noise. The most difficult part is actually sneaking up on them, because their hearing is so acute." Well at least she knows **_**something**_**. "Since I'm smaller and lighter than most Guardians, I cam move fairly quietly. So I ended up performing two of the three kills myself."**

**Anyone would've thought she was bragging but she had this tone in her voice which made it seem more like stating a fact. That's sort of bragging isn't it? Being so overly confident in your own skills that you don't need to brag? Well maybe it wasn't really bragging but isn't like pride a sin or something?**

**She continued the story in that matter-of-fact tone that made me want to rip her head off. When she and the other Guardians killed the vampires, they'd discovered two Moroi had been taken from the party. Apparently that happened a lot. I've never met another vampire who's taken hostages before, well besides the Volturi who are too lazy to actually go out and hunt.**

"**Naturally, we couldn't leave those Moroi in Strigoi clutches," She continued, leaving me scowling in the corner, "we tracked the Strigoi to their hideout and found several of them living together. I'm sure you can recognize how rare that is." She said. I snorted in the back and Dimitri stifled a laugh. He was finding this all entertaining apparently. I should kick him.**

"**We managed to free the two captive Moroi, only to discover that others were being held prisoner." Once again, not something the average vampire does. "We couldn't send the ones we'd rescued back by themselves, though, so the Guardians who were with me escorted them out and left it to me to get the others." How nauseating. And it pissed me off that she wasn't even bragging.**

**She "bravely" when in alone. Along the way, she got captured but managed to escape and rescued the prisoners. In doing so she managed to murder the vampires in all three ways, staking, decapitation, and fire. Lovely.**

"**I had just staked a Strigoi when two more attacked." She elaborated. "I didn't have time to pull the stake out when the others jumped me. Fortunately, there was an open fireplace nearby, and I pushed one of the Strigoi into it. The last one chased me outside, into an old shed. There was an axe inside and I used that to cut off her head. I then took a can of gasoline and returned to the house. The one I'd thrown into the fireplace hadn't completely burned, but one I douched him in gasoline, he went up pretty quickly."**

**The whole class was hooked on her words, besides Rose and I. When she finished, tons of hands shot up in the air. After about the millionth question Rose raised her hand. I was curious to see what she would say so I didn't raise my hand. Rose seemed really pissed that her mom didn't recognize her right away. I would've been too but I didn't have a mom to be mad at.**

"**So, Guardian Hathaway," She began once her mom took notice of her, "why didn't you guys just secure the place?"**

**She frowned and eyed Rose for a moment, raising her guard in the process. "What do you mean?" She questioned.**

**Rose simply shrugged and slouched back in her chair, obviously enjoying her mom's confusion as much as I was. "I don't know. It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place and make sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble." She explained, striking a casual air to her voice.**

**All eyes turned towards Rose with questioning glares. Her mother was briefly at a loss for words. Apparently that didn't happen often. "If we hadn't gone through all that 'trouble' there'd be seven more Strigoi walking the world, **_**and**_** those other captured Moroi would be dead or turned by now."**

"**Yeah, yeah I get how you saved the day and all that, but I'm going back to the principles here. I mean, this is a theory class, right?" Rose said. Stan gave her a stormy glare. Rose and Stan did not get along, she's even been kicked out of his class a few times. "So I just want to figure out what went wrong in the beginning."**

"**It's not that simple," she replied, "the venue had an extremely complex layout. We went through in initially and found nothing. It's believed the Strigoi came in after the festivities had started---or that there might have been passages and hidden rooms we hadn't been aware of."**

"**So what you're saying is that you guys either failed to detect them during your first sweep, or they broke through the 'security' you set up during the party. Seems like someone messed up either way."**

"**We did the best we could with an unusual situation. I can see how someone at your level might not be able to grasp the intricacies of what I'm describing, but once you've actually learned enough to go beyond **_**theory**_**, you'll see how different it is when you're actually out there and lives are in your hands."**

"**No doubt." I agreed. "Who am I to question your methods? I mean, whatever gets you the **_**molnija**_** marks, right?" Rose sassed. **_**Molnija**_** marks were a tiny "x" tattoo on the back of a Guardian's neck that they get when they kill a Strigoi. Dimitri had a lot of them which usually sent chills up my spine. Each "x" was just a memory of a life that used to be.**

"**Miss Hathaway." Stan snapped. "Please take your things and go wait outside for the remainder of class."**

"**Are you serious? Since when is there anything wrong with asking questions?" Rose asked in bewilderment.**

"**Your attitude is wrong." He pointed towards the door. "Go" He ordered.**

**Rose exited the room, taking her time as she did so. She slammed the door on her way out. I sighed and followed her out the door, with a final parting glare towards Rose's mother.**

* * *

**Kay so this was spiffy wasn't it? Review please. Oh and if you want to read something spiffy whilst you are waiting for my next update (yeah i know i have a big ego) you could check out my FictionPress**

.com/s/2682859/1/Jets_Return

**Click if you wish =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry it's kinda short but i just thought it would be a nice ending for this chapter. Anyway it's kind of a silly chapter anyway, i thought it was cute while i was writing it though. ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**I slid down on the floor next to Rose in silence for a moment. I wanted to give her some time to cool down for a while before she tore my head off. I was also somewhat unsure of what to say.**

**"Rose, you're mom's a bitch." I said simply.**

**"Yeah, no kidding." She grumbled.**

**"What's her deal?" I asked.**

**"Not a clue."**

**"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, in perfect teacher fashion.**

**"Yeah, well she's never really been there for me." She explained. "She's always put work before me."**

**"Hmm, so you lash out at her for attention?"**

**"Well don't say it like that!" Rose shouted. "It makes me sound like a six-year-old." Before I could retort something about how, compared to me, she was like a six-year-old, Jasper walked by.**

**"Alice, did you get kicked out of class?" He questioned, not understanding the situation.**

**"Nope," I said, popping the "P", "I walked out." I grinned.**

**"Well I'm all for ditching class and stuff but may I inquire as to why?" He asked. He was so adorable when he was acting all teacher-like. I had picked out his clothes, like I do everyday, but today he looked so dashing that I couldn't help but stare like a moron.**

**"Well I got kicked out by Stan and Alice was pissed off with my mother so she just walked out." Rose explained.**

**"I see, why did Stan kick you out today?" Jasper asked, causing Rose to scowl.**

**"Because 'my attitude was wrong'." Rose said, mimicking Stan's voice. "It was just a simple statement of fact!" She shouted.**

**"And why were you pissed off with . . . Rose's mother?" Jasper's question had more than one answer.**

**"Because Rose's Guardian mother is ignorant." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.**

**"Oh she's much more than ignorant, she's a---" Rose started but Jasper cut her off.**

**"I've got the point." He chuckled. "Alice you are such a bad example."**

**"Jasper you have no idea how 'bad' I can be." I teased with an innocent smile. Jasper smiled as well.**

**"Oh I have an idea . . ." He flirted.**

**"Eww, you guys are so gross." Rose complained.**

**"Sorry Rose." I said, slightly embarrassed.**

**"Eh, forget it." She shrugged. I knew that she was just bummed about Dimitri, as always.**

**"So are you guys excited for the skiing trip although it has morbid intentions?" Jasper asked. Sometimes I just don't know why Jasper says things.**

**"Yeah, I've already told Mase that I was going to kick his ass on the slopes." She grinned, perking up. I could tell by Jasper's amused look that he felt a wave of affection from Rose when she thought about Mason. I decided not to tell him about Rose and Dimitri. He wouldn't have understood, it's more of a girl thing.**

**"So you and Mason?" Jasper hinted. Rose blushed a little.**

**"No, he's cute and all but we're just best friends." She said, embarrassed.**

**"Really, you two are perfect for each other." Jasper inclined. Poor, clueless, Jasper. Before Rose could come up with some snarky retort, the bell rang and her mother exited the classroom into the hallway. I glared at her and Jasper looked bemused.**

**"If you don't mind I'd like to speak to my daughter . . . alone." She said coolly. Jasper did not find her attitude towards me appealing because he tensed and glared at her with such unfamiliar coldness I hardly recognized him. I stood up off the ground and stepped closer to Jasper.**

**"C'mon Jasper, "I said, tugging on his sleeve, "we'll see you later Rose."**

**"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest. I dragged Jasper away and once we were out of earshot he spoke up.**

**"I don't like that woman." He growled.**

**"Neither do I but she's Rose's mom." I shrugged, linking my arm with his. I was content with this minor display of affection. It was usually all I got when there were other people around. Jasper was so adorably shy. "In some sort of messed up cosmic sort of way she's our peer, we have to show respect whether or not we hate her." I said.**

**"You're right." He sighed in defeat. "Don't you miss the old days when humans and the sort were afraid of us?" He chuckled.**

**"Nope." I giggled. "I like things just the way they are." I smiled up him.**

**"I agree, I wouldn't change things for the world." He grinned. We continued walking in silence for a while. It was never a tense or strained silence but more of a peaceful, living-for-this-moment type of silence.**

**"Hey, where are we going anyway?" I asked. He grinned mischievously.**

**"It's a surprise." He said. Most people would be able to figure it out immediately but that's not me. With Jasper, surprises could range from a football game on TV to things of a more romantic nature.**

**"This is cruel and unusual punishment. You know how I hate not knowing things." I pouted.**

**"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet." He laughed. His laughter clicked something in my brain which I haven't been paying much attention to lately. I could see into the future, duh! I concentrated on Jasper but stopped. It was already weird enough that I didn't have a vision of what Jasper was planning but some part of me wanted to be surprised for once. I decided to take advantage of an odd circumstance.**

**"You know what?" I said. "Surprise me." I let him drag me off to wherever, pushing the lack of vision out of my mind, for now, and just living in the moment.**

**

* * *

**

**Cute huh? I KNOW! Don't you wish you had a boyfriend like Jasper? I know i do! Review and lemme know what you think!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: OKAY SO I'M MAJORLY SORRY!!!! I haven't updated in like . . . forever. School is being irritating and I've had tons of homework (DON'T TAKE GERMAN, whatever you do, don't do it!) So this chapter's pretty awesome. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. **

**BTW: I haven't posted this yet so here **DISCLAIMER** I OWN NOTHING, STEPHENIE MEYER AND RICHELLE MEAD DO!****

**Chapter 6**

**After Jasper's shockingly surprising surprise, I started heading towards my classroom to get started on some work. I ended up bumping right into Lissa, Christian, and some other woman. The woman had black hair and blue eyes, like Christian. She also had a scar on her face which, for some reason unknown to me, only added to her unique beauty. She looked at me apprehensively and I was taken aback.**

"**Oh, hey Alice." Christian said casually. He had his arm around Lissa. They were always so cutesy together.**

"**Hey Christian, Lissa." I nodded my head to them. "Who's this?" I asked, looking at the exotically beautiful woman.**

"**Oh this is Christian's aunt." Lissa explained with a smile. I held out my hand to Christian's aunt, she shook it firmly. She was pretty butch for a Moroi. Moroi tended to be skinny and tall but she was short compared to them, still taller than me of course, and she had a nice muscle build. She could've been a Dhampir.**

"**Natasha Ozera." She smiled charmingly. I saw right through it. She held some misplaced hatred for me.**

"**Alice Cullen." I said, returning her fake smile with a genuine one of my own. Whatever her deal was, she'll learn to overlook it. It will be my new pet project as long as she's here.**

"**I was just taking these two love-birds ice skating, would you care to join us?" Natasha asked.**

"**Oh, I wouldn't want to interrupt---" I started but Lissa cut me off.**

"**Nonsense! It would be better if we had a teacher with us anyway, we're technically not allowed." Lissa grinned mischievously at Christian. Oh the envy. I always envied them whenever Jasper wasn't around.**

"**You're a teacher? You don't look a day older than 17?" Natasha complimented. Or at least, I think it was a compliment.**

"**Yeah well, immortality, vampirism, and not ageing will do that to you." I grinned, wishing I had fangs to show off. I've always thought that fangs would add to the effect of a slyly hidden threat, or in this case, a hint.**

"**Ah, I see." She said, giving me a slightly apprehensive glare again. Christian picked up on the tension easily.**

"**Can we go now or not?" He asked, in his normal irritated voice.**

"**Sure scamp." Natasha said, ruffling his hair. Ew, scamp? I followed along silently, suddenly not caring about the work I had to do and more keen in on figuring out this "Natasha" chick. We walked out to the forest that bordered all ends of this place, besides the road that leads to the front gate. We found a frozen lake/pond sort of thing that Christian and Lissa saw fit to skate on. Lissa, however graceful on land, was a complete fail when it came to the ice. Part of me wanted to show her how it's done but Christian was having too much fun doing that himself.**

"**Lissa, it's not that hard. It's like walking." He teased.**

"**Yes I know that, but do you walk on slippery ice wearing boots with a thin metal blade on the heel? I don't think so." She giggled. I couldn't help but smile. There's only a few times when you come across a love like theirs. Jasper and I have it, along with the rest of my family. Garrett and Kate have it too. Vampires are notorious for finding their soul mates, and I guess the principle even applies to living ones. I leaned over to Natasha, not caring who I was gushing to.**

"**They are the most adorable thing I've ever seen." I whispered. She smiled at them.**

"**Yeah, they are. If only I could find love like that." She sighed.**

"**Well, it's out there for everyone. All you have to do is look for it." I said wisely. She smiled at me. All of a sudden Lissa cried out.**

"**Rose!" She squealed joyfully, skating over to the edge awkwardly. Rose was accompanied by Dimitri. Dimitri smiled at Natasha which took me by surprise.**

"**Thanks for inviting me to the party." Rose said, slightly jealous. Welcome to the club, I thought.**

"**I figured you were busy," Lissa replied. "And this is a secret anyway. We aren't supposed to be here." She grinned mischievously.**

"**So you decide to bring a teacher?" Dimitri questioned, with a glance towards me. I winked.**

"**I'm off duty." I grinned.**

"**You bringing party crashers, Dimka?" Natasha asked Dimitri with a cutesy grin. Oh hell no, Dimitri is Rose's man.**

"**It's impossible to keep Rose away from places she shouldn't be. She always finds them eventually." Dimitri laughed something he didn't do often. Natasha flipped her hair flirtatiously at Dimitri and held a hand out to Rose.**

"**Tasha Ozera. I've heard a lot about you." She introduced herself. Rose took her hand and gave a dangerous glare towards Christian who simply grinned. Tasha laughed. "Don't worry, it was all good."**

"**No it wasn't." Christian countered. Tasha shook her head in exasperation. **

"**Honestly, I don't know where he got such horrible social skills. He sure didn't get them from me." She grinned. I stuck my tongue out at her while she had her back turned. Dimitri caught me and gave me "the look".**

"**What are you guys doing out here?" Rose asked, taking Dimitri's attention away from me.**

"**I wanted to spend some time with these two." She frowned slightly. "But I don't really like hanging around the school itself. They aren't always hospitable."**

"**Because . . . because of what happened . . ." Rose said, stating the obvious. Tasha simply shrugged.**

"**That's the way it is." She rubbed her hands together dramatically. "But let's not stand out here, not when we can build a fire inside." At first, I had no clue what she was talking about. I then noticed the cabin behind me. Epic fail on the vampire senses. We headed into the cabin and Dimitri gave me "the look" again.**

"**Be nice." He whispered.**

"**Whatever." I said, like a pouty teenager.**

* * *

**Don't you just love Alice? I do!!! I wish I was that cool . . . =D**

**~Jasper's Girl234 (Don't I wish?)**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay soo major apologies for abandoning you for like ever. I made this one long-ish and i plan to update really soon now that things are working out time-wise. I hope you enjoy =D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I sat in the cabin awkwardly as everyone ate marshmallows. I honestly never understood the point of marshmallows. I also didn't understand why people always thought that burning them over fire was fun. Brushing my confusion aside the conversation was nice. Everyone seemed to like Tasha and I found her growing on me as well.**

"**So are you coming on the ski trip?" I asked.**

**She nodded and yawned. "I haven't been skiing in ages. No time. Been saving all my vacation time for this."**

"**Vacation?" Rose jumped in, giving her a curious look. "Do you have . . . a job?" Rose said like it was the most shocking thing in the world.**

"**Sadly, yes." Tasha said. She didn't make it sound too sad. "I teach martial arts classes." Rose stared at her like she was God. Apparently this was news. Tasha did seem to have a build to her, unlike most Moroi who were tall and slender. She looked strong for her kind.**

"**What do you think, Rose?" Christian asked, highly amused by her surprise. "Think you could take her?"**

"**Hard to say." Rose admitted. Tasha smiled at her.**

"**You're being modest. I've seen what you guys can do. This is just a hobby I picked up." She complimented.**

"**Now **_**you're**_** being modest. You could teach half the classes around here." Dimitri chucked. Ew, he laughs? He seemed very easy with Tasha.**

"**Not likely," she blushed. "It'd be pretty embarrassing to be beaten up by a bunch of teenagers."**

"**I don't think that'd happen," Dimitri said confidently. "I seem to remember you dong some damage to Neil Szelsky." Tasha rolled her eyes at him.**

"**Throwing my drink in his face wasn't actually damage---unless you consider the damage in did to his suit. And we all know how he is about his clothes." Both Tasha and Dimitri laughed. Rose seemed to be overflowing with questions.**

"**Did you start learning to fight before or after that happened to your face?" Rose blurted out.**

"**Rose!" I scolded in a very teacher-like manor. Tasha didn't seem upset though and neither did Christian who usually grew uncomfortable when you talked about his parents.**

"**After," she said simply. "How much do you know?" She asked. I couldn't believe how calm she was talking about this.**

"**The basics." Rose said, glancing at Christian.**

"**I knew . . . I knew what Lucas and Moira had become, but that still didn't prepare me. Mentally, physically, or emotionally. I think if I had to live through it again, I still wouldn't be ready. But after that night, I looked at myself---figuratively---and realized how defenseless I was. I'd spent my whole life expecting Guardians to protect me and take care of me." Tasha said, seeming like she was somewhere else.**

"**And that's not to say the Guardians aren't capable. Like I said, you could probably take me in a fight. But they---Lucas and Moira---cut down two Guardians before we realized what had happened. I stalled them from taking Christian---but just barely. If the others hadn't shown up, I'd be dead, and he'd---" She stopped, not wanting to go any further on that subject. She continued someplace else. "I decided that I didn't want to die that way, not without putting up a real fight and doing everything I could to protect myself and those I love. So I learned all sorts of self defense. And after a while, I didn't really, uh, fit in so well with high society around here. So I moved to Minneapolis and made a living from teaching others." She finished.**

**After her story I felt really sick with myself. **_**I**_** have never taken blood from a human or Moroi but was I really different from Lucas and Moira? I couldn't look her in the eyes. Silence fell in the room and I felt like was suffocating in it. Tasha decided to lighten the mood of the room though, she was very social. She told stories, funny ones about people I've never heard of but Dimitri seemed to know. For an anti-social introvert he seemed to know a lot of people.**

"**Where's the best place a girl can go shopping around here?" she asked. This time, I smiled. Lissa, Rose and I all exchanged looks.**

"**Missoula." We said in unison.**

"**That's a couple hours away, but if I leave soon, I can probably still get in some time before the stores close. I'm hopelessly behind in Christmas shopping." She sighed.**

"**I'd kill to go shopping." Rose said. I'd have to agree with her.**

"**Me too," Lissa and I said.**

"**Maybe we could sneak along . . ." Rose gave Dimitri a hopeful smile.**

"**No," He said firmly. There was a smile behind his lips. He was amused by Rose.**

**Tasha yawned and stretched. "I'll have to grab some coffee, so I don't sleep on the drive in."**

"**Can't one of your Guardians drive for you?" Rose asked.**

"**Don't have any . . ." Rose frowned.**

"**You don't have any Guardians?" She asked.**

"**Nope."**

"**But that's not possible! You're royal. You should have at least one. Two, really." Rose was outraged by this.**

"**The Ozeras aren't exactly the first in line when Guardians get assigned," Christian said bitterly. "Ever since . . . my parents died . . . there's kind of been a shortage." The way he said it made it seem like there wasn't really a shortage. Rose was furious.**

"**But that's not fair! They can't punish for you what your parents did!"**

"**It's not punishment, Rose." Tasha didn't seem nearly as angry as Rose was. "It's just a rearranging of priorities."**

"**They're leaving you defenseless! You can't go out there by yourself!" **

"**I'm not defenseless, Rose. I've told you that. And if I really wanted a Guardian, I could make a nuisance of myself, but it's a lot of hassle. I'm fine for now." Tasha said calmly.**

"**I could go with you." I offered. "I could ask Jasper as well."**

"**Oh, I couldn't ask that of you." She said.**

"**It's no trouble." I said.**

"**I'll go with you too." Dimitri offered.**

"**And keep you up all night?" Tasha shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to you, Dimka."**

"**They don't mind." Rose chided in, excited about the quick solution.**

"**I really don't." Dimitri was as amused as I was by Rose speaking for us.**

"**All right." Tasha said, defeated. "But we should probably go soon."**

**We made plans to meet up in a half hour and then the group dispersed. The Moroi went off in their direction, the Dhampirs went theirs, and I walked off to find Jasper.**

* * *

**Everything good happens when Alice is at the mall, do you not agree? If I were you i'd be dying to know what happens! =D**

**~Jasper's Girl234 (I know, keep dreaming)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey hey, good looking, whatcha got cookin? Okay, nevermind, anyway who enjoys a little shopping? I do, especially with Alice! Alice is totally the queen of shopping, I would know =D Enjoy =D

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**I just adore shopping. I never really have any idea why though. Carlisle says that I'm channeling my abandonment from my parents into buying things but I don't think that's true. Whatever the reason, I love it. Jasper, on the other hand, despises it with a passion. Being his Civil War conservative self, he has like no fashion sense. He says that conservative and practical is better. Ha! Practical is for people who sit in rocking chairs and eat prunes.**

"**You're zoning again, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be bored out of my mind." Jasper teased, ruffling my hair with the free hand that wasn't holding my bags.**

"**I'm not bored," I argued. "Just thinking." I looked up in front of us where Tasha was obviously flirting with an oblivious Dimitri. He seriously doesn't realize who attractive he is to women. Heck, I'd think he was cute if I wasn't with Jasper. Jasper is the cutest person in the world, or at least to me he is.**

"**You're doing it again." He laughed. "You're losing it Alice." I sighed and looked at him with my angry kitten eyes that always made him smile.**

"**Watch it buddy, I can give you Hell." I threatened. Jasper laughed again.**

"**I would **_**love**_** to see that." He flirted. I looked away in embarrassment and giggled.**

"**Hey Alice, I need your fashion wisdom!" Tasha called from inside some store. We were finally getting along. Shopping will do that to people. Maybe that's why I like it so much.**

"**Coming!" I replied, kissing Jasper's cheek quickly, leaving him embarrassed, and scurrying over to Tasha. I praised her choice. It was a pretty dress but it looked too small for her.**

"**Oh well it's not for me, it's for Rose." She said.**

"**Oh really?" I asked. Rose would love it, it was totally her style.**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well that's sweet of you." Dimitri chimed in. He was feeling awkward in here, like Jasper.**

"**I try." Tasha smiled. I rolled my eyes at them. Dimitri tensed as someone grabbed me around the waist. I squeaked in surprise and stepped on their foot, whoever they were. I heard a grunt of mild pain and I turned around in his arms. It was Aro.**

"**What the heck!" I shouted. Aro had a crush on me, even though he was married, and I hadn't expected him to just waltz in here without a big parade or something.**

"**Nice to see you too Alice." He grumbled, obviously not pleased that I'd crushed his foot. Where was Jasper, I needed him to rip Aro's head off.**

"**Get off me Aro," I said warningly. Aro gave me an amused smile and moved his arm from my waist to my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, better than nothing.**

"**Why are you walking around with a Dhampir and Moroi?" He asked, giving me a puzzled expression.**

"**They have names you know, and I happen to like them." I grumbled, looking around for Jasper who was nowhere to be found.**

"**Why would you do that?" He asked like it was the most outrageous thing in the whole world.**

"**My question is, why isn't your harem here?" I countered.**

"**I can't come and see my favorite little vampire by myself?" He said innocently.**

"**What do you want?" I asked. Neither of us seemed to be in the mood for asking questions.**

"**Nothing. I've got everything I desire . . . well, not everything." He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the puzzled expressions of Tasha and Dimitri.**

"**Natasha, Dimitri, this is Aro." I introduced. Dimitri gave him a stiff nod and Tasha gave a weak smile. I knew it was against their nature to just stand here like this, especially with a threatening vampire like Aro.**

"**I still don't understand why you're here with them, they are beneath you." He said, looking at them like they were a lab frog in a twisted biology experiment. I'll give him one thing, he's completely honest with his feelings all the time. "They're simply a more difficult food supply."**

"**Well that's not nice." I shook my head. "They're much more than food." I said firmly.**

"**You are one strangely empathetic creature Alice Cullen." He smiled.**

"**Well I try to be." I shrugged, searching for Jasper. Gosh darn it, where's my knight in shining armor when I need him?**

"**If you're looking for Jasper you'll find he's not here." Aro said, trying to hold my attention. I gave him a cold glare.**

"**What'd you do with him?" I asked, accusation ringing in my voice.**

"**Nothing, I just said he's not here." He said innocently. I wanted to slug him. He was worse than Jesse. I'd rather take that Moroi punk any day.**

"**Aro? Alice?" Jasper said, walking into the store. Thank heavens he's alright. Jasper glared at Aro's easy arm around my shoulder. Aro tensed and looked mildly disappointed.**

"**Why, hello there Jasper. I was just catching up with Alice." He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and Jasper looked at me and I shrugged. His attention returned to Aro with a jealous glare.**

"**Yeah well, you've caught up now leave." He growled defensively. Aro was no fighter so he easily backed off.**

"**Of course Jasper," Aro smiled lazily. He leaned in to whisper into my ear. "Be careful little vampire, these people will surely be the death of you." He said, too low for even Jasper's ears. He kissed my cheek quickly and disappeared. I was furious as wiped the kiss off my cheek.**

"**Ew, now I'm going to have to dunk my face in sulfuric acid." I growled.**

"**I'll help you," Jasper grumbled, securing a protective arm around my waist. Jasper must be feeling insecure if he had his arm around me. He only did PDA when he was jealous and protective. He told me that guys only made out with their girlfriends in public because they were insecure and wanted to show off. **

"**Who the Hell was that?" Tasha asked.**

"**I'd have to agree with that statement." Dimitri muttered.**

"**Aro, leader of the Volturi." Jasper said, sounding like he was disgusted by the pure fact of it.**

"**He's got a thing for me." I shrugged, snuggling into Jasper's arms.**

"**Yeah, we could tell." Tasha said.**

"**The Volturi, is this something I should know about?" Dimitri asked, eyeing me specifically.**

"**Well if you came to my class more often, you'd know." I teased, trying to lighten the mood.**

"**The Volturi are our leaders." Jasper said, obviously not in the mood.**

"**They're like our police, if humans start to get suspicious, they take care of them." I specified.**

"**They are powerful but you threaten them so easily?" Dimitri questioned.**

"**The three leaders, Aro, Markus, and Caius, aren't that strong. Their guard is, the leaders are just the brains." Jasper explained.**

"**I'm sure he didn't come alone." I added. "I sense that Jane and Alec are with him." I said surely. Jane always gave me the creeps. She looks a lot like Dakota Fanning but much creepier.**

"**Damn it," Jasper swore. "Stay away from them Alice. I don't want you hurt." He told me.**

"**I can take care of myself Jazzy." I said, rolling my eyes.**

"**Could these be the Strigoi who killed the Badicas?" Dimitri asked. Both Jasper and I shook our heads.**

"**The Volturi don't do massacres, they much prefer food that doesn't struggle." Jasper said.**

"**Yeah, they wouldn't be so messy about it either." I agreed. I shuddered at the thought of all those bodies scattered everywhere. "Maybe it was those same vampires that got me here in the first place." I suggested, it sounded plausible.**

"**Maybe, just maybe." Dimitri said, lost in thought.**

* * *

**Ooooo Jasper's Girl actually has a plan for this, spooky =0 Oooo she's actually tying this in with the first one, exciting =D I'll stop now, R&R**

**~Jasper's Girl234**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: A short little chapie, forgive me, but neccessary for all the Adrian comments. The next chapter shall be long and amazing, i promise =D

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**APOV**

**As soon as I heard Rose was in the infirmary I dropped what I was doing, dragged Jasper with me, and headed to the infirmary. Dr. Olendzki was hovering over her like a humming bird, she was moving that fast too. I took a good look at her and she looked like she got the crud beat out of her. I wouldn't expect anything less but I was somewhat shocked that someone actually had the **_**guts**_** to pick a fight with her.**

"**Dr. Olendzki, what happened?" I demanded. She looked up from Rose to me with an awkward expression.**

"**Uh, it's not my place to say." She said, fidgeting a bit then turning back to Rose who was now awake. "What's your name?" She asked a confused looking Rose.**

"**What?" She asked, squinting at the lights that Dr. Olendzki **

"**Your name." She asked again,**

"**You know my name."**

"**I want you to tell me."**

"**Rose. Rose Hathaway."**

"**Do you know your birthday?"**

"**Of course I do!" She shouted, exasperated. "Why are you asking me such stupid things? Did you lose my records or something?" Dr. Olendzki sighed and walked off towards Rose's mom who actually looked worried.**

"**I think she's fine." Dr. Olendzki said. "I want to keep her here for the school day just to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. I certainly don't want her anywhere near her guardian classes."**

**Rose's mother nodded stiffly and I let out a small growl as she walked out of the room. Jasper left to resume his classes and since mine were finished for the day I figured I'd stay with Rose. She spent most of her time asleep and with an ice pack on her face. Once the classes let out for the day Rose was allowed to leave.**

"**I swear, Rose we should just give you a frequent patient card. You spend way too much time in here for your own good." I joked making her smile. Dr. Olendzki agreed.**

"**Short of those with chronic problems like allergies and asthma, I don't think there's any other student I've seen here so often in such a short period of time." Rose and I exchanged glances.**

"**Uh, thanks." Rose said with a puzzled look on her face. "So, no concussion?" She asked, changing the subject.**

"**No. You're going to have some pain though. I'll give you something for that before you go." Her smile faded, and suddenly she looked very jumpy and nervous. "To be honest, Rose, I think most of the damage happened to, well, your face." She said, shifting from foot to foot. Rose shot up from the bed.**

"**What do you mean 'most of the damage happened to my face'?" Rose demanded. Dr. Olendzki gestured to a mirror and I couldn't help but smile at the shocked face of Rose as she looked in the mirror.**

"**Son of a bitch!" She swore causing me to laugh. I know it wasn't nice but her reaction was priceless. She took in the purplish red splotches covering the upper portion of the left side of her face. She was going to have a wicked black eye. Rose shook her head. "This is going to go away soon, right? If I keep the ice on it?" She asked, looking at Dr. Olendzki.**

"**The ice can help . . . but I'm afraid you're going to have a nasty black eye. It'll probably be at it's worst tomorrow but should clear up in a week or so. You'll be back to normal before long."**

**Rose scowled and stormed out of the room, grabbing the ice pack as she did. I followed behind her silently, knowing that once she's over her fit of rage she'd want to talk. People moved out of her way quickly, knowing well to keep away from an enraged Rose on a rampage. She kicked the wall rather hard in a deserted hallway and slumped to the floor. I took a seat next to her.**

"**Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Rose nodded weakly, clearly more upset about something other than her blackened face.**

"**My mother did this to me." She sighed, not looking at me. I gasped then glared at the wall. I knew that woman was mean. Who punches their own daughter?**

"**That's horrible." I growled. I looked back at her. "Do you want me to get Jasper to eat her?" I asked, making her laugh.**

"**Nah, I'll take care of this myself." She said with determination in her voice.**

"**You're a strong girl Rose, I have faith in you." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Rose chuckled.**

"**You're such a good teacher Alice." She complimented, making me grin broadly. "Even for a Strigoi." She teased, elbowing me lightly.**

"**Yeah well, you're a pretty nice person for a Dhampir." I laughed, returning her elbow with one of my own.**

* * *

**Hahahaha cute right? I love Alice, she totally owns. Reviews make me smile =D**

**~Jasper's Girl234 (Oh yeah, be jealous)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:Really just a cute little fluff scene to get things going again. The next chapter will be the start of the ski trip and possibly the intro to our favorite player Moroi, Adrian (love him)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**APOV**

"**ALICE!" A familiar voice shouted. I looked up from my desk to see a panicky Mason at my door. I smiled, giving him a confused look, as he walked in "I NEED YOUR ADVICE!" He demanded, leaning forward on my desk. I cringed at his shouting, my oversensitive ears hurting a bit.**

"**Mason, I'm right here. You don't need to yell at me." I told him, pushing my papers aside to give him my full attention.**

"**Sorry, I'm kinda hyped up." He said, stating the obvious. I could smell the adrenaline racing through his blood, but I tried not to focus on that.**

"**Yeah, I noticed." I said sarcastically, causing him to smirk. "What do you need, Mason?" I asked, putting on my 'mature adult' face.**

"**Do you think that Rose likes me?" He blurted out.**

"**Sure, you're a likeable guy." I said, not understanding the question. Mason rolled his eyes.**

"**Not that like, the **_**like like**_**." He clarified. I snorted a laugh.**

"**Oh, so we're referring to the 'high school' sort of liking." I teased.**

"**Please, Alice, I'm dying here!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "I can't read her signals! It's like one moment she likes me and then the next moment, poof, it's gone." I thought for a moment. I knew about Rose's feelings for Dimitri and vise versa but I think it would be good for Rose to see someone her own age.**

"**Hmm, I'd say she does like you to an extent but you're going to have to work for her affection, don't be afraid to take a risk." I said, trying to be as honest as possible. "In all honesty, I don't think she's ever really thought of the idea as you two being more than friends so you're going to have to show her that you're more than just a friend." I explained. Mason pondered this for a moment.**

"**Hmm, how far do you think I can push it before she freaks on me?" He asked, giving me a serious look. I couldn't help but chuckled.**

"**I've never quite heard it put that way before." I laughed. Mason rolled his eyes at me.**

"**Some maturity, really Hale." He teased.**

"**Fine." I pouted. "Well, try holding her hand. It's not too much but it's a surefire sign that you want something more than friendship." I suggested. Mason was silent, looking up at the ceiling as he thought.**

"**Knowing Rose as well as I do," He took a moment to wink at me. "She'll probably say something like, 'Gee Mase, going all sentimental on me?'." He chuckled.**

"**Well, you can't expect Rose not to have a wise crack about everything." I told him. "But I think she'll find the gesture sweet, I know I would." I added. There was a knock at my door and Mason and I turned to see Jesse leaning in the doorway to my classroom. Mason glared at him and sighed, mildly amused. Mason looked back at me.**

"**I could stay. . ." He offered. I shook my head.**

"**Nah, I can handle him to an extent. Not to mention, Jasper should be stopping by soon enough." I told him, waving him away. Mason gave Jesse one last glare before he shoved his way past him. Jesse entered with a satisfied smirk as he took a seat on the desk closest to mine.**

"**What were you doing with Ashford?" Jesse asked me.**

"**He needed help with something." I said, looking down at my papers. I heard Jesse get off the desk and move closer to me. He lifted my chin up so I could meet his gaze. I wanted to bite his fingers off but I resisted.**

"**Did I mention that you look **_**really **_**sexy when you're working?" He asked, his voice dropping an octave and trying to be seductive. It wasn't working so well. I moved my chin away from him and gave him a hard look.**

"**I'm a little busy, Jesse, is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, irritation growing. Jesse grinned.**

"**No, but there are a few thing you can do **_**to**_** me." He smirked, thinking that he was the smartest person in the world. I rolled my eyes at him. My gosh, he was annoying.**

"**Actually," Came the deep beautiful voice of my Jasper at the doorway, looking peaceful and expressionless at Jesse. "There really isn't anything she can do for you, is there?" Jesse's body grew rigid, tensing with paralyzing fear as Jasper's golden eyes bore through him. Jesse nodded quickly and hurried out of the room, flinching when his shoulder brushed Jasper's arm. Jasper's eyes followed him for a moment and then they returned to me.**

"**You know, you really shouldn't do that to him." I chastised. Jasper raised an eyebrow and gave me an innocent look.**

"**I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, waking inside the room serenely with his hands behind his back in a soldier-like posture.**

"**You so do. You spiked him with fear." I accused, trying to keep the smile off my face.**

"**I could've hurt him instead, spiked him with pain so unimaginable he could possibly loose his mind." He said with a smirk as he stared out the window into the night sky. I rolled my eyes. For as long as I've know Jasper, he has never done such a thing. I got out of my chair and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck with was easier said than done due to our comical height difference.**

"**What are you thinking?" I asked, placing a kiss on his collarbone.**

"**Aro, I'm thinking about him." He said, staring off into the starry sky. "I was just thinking about how he might be connected with those murders." He explained. He tore his calm eyes away from the window and looked at me. "You have got to admit that it is a bit strange that both incidents have fallen in the same time period." I rolled my eyes at his over-thought.**

"**I would hardly consider Aro's presence an incident. Sure, he's creepy and has tried to kill Edward and Bella on two occasions but he's not an incident." I said, smiling at him reassuringly.**

"**You're right," He sighed. "Maybe I'm just thinking too much." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Then again, how can I doubt my little clairvoyant pixie?" He murmured into my hair. I fidgeted uncomfortably.**

"**I actually wanted to talk to you about that." I said nervously. Of course, I had Jasper's undivided attention. "I haven't had a vision for almost a month." I told him. Jasper contemplated this for a moment.**

"**It could be the wards taking a toll on you." He suggested. I nodded. It felt weird not always knowing what was going to happen. I felt incomplete. "Don't worry, it'll be just fine." He assured me. For some reason, deep down in the pit of my stomach, I couldn't believe him.**

* * *

**Ooo, creepy O_o I wonder what's going to happen next???? Oh wait, I know hehehe =D**

**~Jasper's Girl234**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Ooo i like this chapter =) Anyone wanna go skiing??? I do!!!! I wonder what skiing with Alice, Jasper, Mason, Rose, Lissa and Christian would be like? I bet they'd be hard to keep up with. I guess we'll find out =)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**APOV**

**The ski trip really couldn't have come at a better time. Once the students set foot on that plane, it felt like the whole world was lifted off their shoulders. I kept a good eye on Mason and Rose and found them holding hands. It took most of my self control not to squeak with excitement. I was still Team Dimitri but I thought that this little fling might be good for Rose and Mason both. When the plane landed, I could tell most of the students were awed by the magnificence of the ski resort. It was very large and built in a log cabin style. It would actually be quite cozy if not for the elegance on the inside, with its giant chandelier and luxury accommodations.**

**I could tell Jasper was fidgety. He didn't really enjoy places like this. He was more of a nature boy, he liked being close to the trees and such. I could tell that we wouldn't be spending much time indoors during this trip much to my dismay. Apparently it was cold out today but neither Jasper nor I could feel it. Mason, Lissa, Christian, and Rose went skiing almost immediately and Jasper and I decided to tag along on snowboards. I started getting worried when Mason and Rose started doing their show off-y stunts that were going to get them killed.**

"**You guys are suicidal!" Christian shouted at the pair.**

"**Really guys, take it easy." I added. Mason grinned at me, his cheeks red with cold.**

"**Nah, this is just a warm-up. I mean, Rose has been able to keep up with me the whole time. Kid stuff." He teased. Lissa and I exchanged a worried glance.**

"**Aren't you guys taking this too far?" Lissa asked. Mason and Rose exchanged a glance.**

"**Nope." They said simultaneously. Jasper smirked at them.**

"**Let them have their fun. You only live once." He commented. Lissa shook her head at them.**

"**Well, Christian and I are going inside. Try not to kill yourselves." She said, taking Christian's arm and heading back inside.**

"**I'm good for a while longer. What about you guys?" Rose asked, looking at me, Jasper, and Mason.**

"**Of course." Mason scoffed.**

"**We never really get tired so we're good." I said, placing a chaste kiss on Jasper's cheek. We took the lift back up to the top of the mountain and Mason dished out his game plan.**

"**Okay, how about this? Hit those moguls there, then jump over that ridge, swing back with a hairpin turn , dodge those trees, and land there." He said, pointing out the way with his finger. Rose frowned.**

"**That one really is insane, Mase." Rose said. I nodded my head in agreement.**

"**Ah," He said, glowing with triumph. "She finally cracks."**

"**She so does not." Rose glowered. "Okay. Let's do it."**

"**Oh no, let's not." I said, causing the teenagers to groan. "You guys are going to break every bone in those fragile bodies of yours."**

"**I have to admit," Jasper frowned. "That one is pretty crazy." Mason waved his hand at us.**

"**Come on Rose, we can't listen to the man." He said, sounding like some 80's rebel. "Let's do it."**

"**Alright Mase, only to prove that I'm better at everything." Rose said with a grin. **

"**You first." He gestured. Rose speed off and I held my breath in fear, not that I really needed to breathe anyway. She pulled off the crazy stunt flawlessly and I exhaled. Mason waved to her once she reached the bottom, I could tell he was excited about spending so much time with her. He gave me a grin and winked.**

"**Time to show my girl how it's done." He laughed, speeding off to follow Rose in their insane game. Only when he tried to jump, his skis caught and his legs twisted as he fell. Jasper and I exchanged glances of fear and we sped down after him. Rose was there, as was the resort staff. Thankfully, his neck wasn't broken but his ankle was sprained pretty badly.**

"**I told you guys not to do it!" I scolded. One of the instructors bounded over as the words left my tongue.**

"**What were you kids thinking?" She exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it when you did those stupid stunts!" She glared at Mason. "And you have to go ahead and copy her!"**

**The staff carried Mason back into the lodge while Jasper and Rose carried the equipment. I was too busy scolding Rose for her foolishness. Jasper and I stayed with Mason, tending to his ankle. Thank goodness Jasper and I pay so much attention to Carlisle at the hospital. My heart sank at the thought. **

**I hadn't thought much about my family back in Forks since they had left the school. I missed them. I missed Edward and his stupid pixie teases, Bella and her soft smile, Emmett with his constant jokes and smile, Rosalie and our shopping sprees, Carlisle and how he always knows what to do, Esme and her kind open heart, and little Nessie and her sweetness and honesty. I sighed and Jasper frowned.**

"**I miss our family." I told him.**

"**Did someone say family?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I grinned and turned to voice.**

"**Edward!"**

* * *

**OMG the Cullens are taking over the Moroi ski resort??? Major dilema here and a lot of unanswered questions. My number one questions is, how the heck did they even get in there in the first place??? Well i know!!!!!! Guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Ooo and a little shout out to my awesome reveiwers, you guys make my day =) Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Jasper's Girl 234**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** So it's been a while and everyone want's to know what's up with our favorite Cullen clan and our favorite living vampires so let the show being! *cue loud, ominous, thunder clap***

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**APOV**

**My favorite brother smiled and hugged me tightly. "Edward, I can't believe you're here!" I squeaked. Edward laughed, released me and embraced Jasper in that guy way that guys do so as not the make them look unmanly. **

"**I'm not the only one here, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Carlisle, and Esme are here as well." Edward explained. "Oh yeah, and we brought the dog too." He added, making me laugh.**

"**You really should be nicer to him, after all he's going to be your son-in-law eventually." I said, causing Edward to make a face.**

"**Let's not speak of that." He grumbled. Mason coughed and we all turned his way.**

"**Not to be a bother or anything but my ankle kind of hurts." He said. Edward rolled his eyes.**

"**What'd you do?" He asked, kneeling down to tend to his ankle.**

"**Uh, you don't want to know." I answered for Mason. Edward chuckled and finished up with Mason's ankle. "How'd you guys get in here anyway? Not that I don't love you and all but seriously."**

"**Oh, Dimitri let us in." He said. "He spoke in our favor and all we had to do was let Jacob inside so he could disable the wards for a bit." He explained.**

"**I'm sure the Moroi were just overjoyed with having their wards disabled." Jasper snorted. "It was a nice surprise of you to show up though." Jasper said courteously. Edward looked puzzled for a moment.**

"**It shouldn't have been a surprise. I mean, we intended to surprise you but we thought Alice would've seen us coming." Edward said, furrowing his eyebrows.**

"**Yeah vision girl, what's the deal?" Mason chimed in. I fidgeted nervously and exchanged a look with Jasper. He nodded and looked back at Edward and Mason.**

"**We think that the wards are affecting Alice's visions." Jasper explained. Edward frowned.**

"**Maybe you should see Carlisle about that. Or maybe one of the older Moroi." Edward suggested. I simply shrugged.**

"**Maybe you're right." I said, crossing my arms and leaning my back against the table. Rose stormed into the room a little peeved, breaking the tension.**

"**Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, hoping to focus on her issues other than mine. She stopped for a moment to look at me.**

"**MEN!" She shouted and continued storming away. I gave Edward a look and thought; **_**I should go see what's wrong with her**_**. Edward nodded and I knew Jasper already knew why I was going so I followed her. She wasn't hard to follow and I found her ranting to the woman at the front desk in the lobby.**

"**You know what's wrong with men these days?" She asked to woman who looked slightly frightened. "They just want things from you all the time! They're all blah, blah, blah my needs! Not to mention, the ones you actually do like, they're all like, 'no, we can't be together but I'll continue to lead you on'!" She shouted at the woman who flinched at words. I dragged her away from the frightened hotel worker.**

"**Come on Rose, we'll leave the nice lady alone." I said soothingly. Rose shouted at the woman as I dragged her away.**

"**Don't talk to men! They're evil!" She shouted and I dragged her into the hallways. She remained quiet until I got her into the room she shared with Lissa. Thankfully, Lissa was with Christian still. I don't think she would've wanted to hear this. To be honest, I don't think I do either.**

"**What's wrong Rose?" I asked.**

"**Guys." She replied, thankfully not shouting. My over-sensitive ears could only take so much. "You know I've got Mason and Dimitri, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, now I've added a new admirer to the list. Adrian Ivashkov."**

"**Should I know who that is?" I asked, sitting on the bed and Rose laid down on it.**

"**No I don't think you should. You should just know that he wasn't in my pants and he's **_**baaaad**_** news." Rose said with much emphasis on the "bad".**

"**Just ignore him." I suggested.**

"**If only it were that easy. He seems pretty persistent." She groaned. "Not to mention I feel bad because I don't like Mason as much as I like Dimitri. How horrible is that?"**

"**Well just don't do anything stupid with that Adrian guy." I told her and she nodded. "As for Dimitri, he seems pretty firm in keeping his distance. Sometimes people just aren't meant to touch the stars, Rose. I hate to say it but Mason's good to you." I said, patting her shoulder. I know I'm still Team Dimitri but I think Mason would be good for her right now.**

"**I know he's good for me but, have you ever wanted something that wasn't good for you?" She asked. I thought for a moment.**

"**Yes, I guess I have. When I first woke up as a vampire I had my first vision then. I saw Jasper and he was fighting a bunch of newborn vampires and completely destroying them. I fell in love with him right then and I hadn't even known who he was. By the look of him I knew he was bad for me, that he had done a lot of horrible things but I didn't care. When I saw him for the first time that day, I knew I wanted him no matter what he did." I said, thinking about that day we actually met in person. He had been so confused and sweet as he played along with my overreactions. He had told me that I beguiled him that day, that I had made him love me from that moment on. **

"**That's how I feel with Dimitri, I want him so much but I know I shouldn't." Rose shook her head. "What am I going to do?" She asked.**

"**Well, only you know the answer to that."**

* * *

**Cute right? I love Alice and Jasper =) I promise that this next chapter will have more to do with the Cullens and maybe, just maybe, why Alice's visions are going all wonky. Or i could be lying =D You'll never know**

**~Jasper's Girl 234**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** **Right, so you can hit me later for my procrastination =) This chapter is nice and long for you, 7 pages on Word so i feel like it makes up for my laziness . . . hopefully. Anywho, my excuse today is . . . wait for it . . . that i'm suppperrr busy with this thing i'm doing for Drama Club so, lame excuse i know but it's important! Enjoy =)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"**Jasper, Lissa and Christian are looking for us. Hurry up slowpoke." I teased. Jasper rolled his eyes at me but smiled anyway as he slipped his shirt on. "I mean, it's pretty sad when it takes you longer to pick out clothes than I do." I teased. I took his hand and dragged him out the door of the hotel room before he could reply.**

"**Where are we even going anyway?" Jasper asked. "Lord knows why they always want two teachers around all the time. Especially when they're doing secret things that we have a duty to report to the Headmistress." He rambled. I silenced him with a peck on the cheek.**

"**Because we're their friends first and teachers second." I told him. We stopped at Tasha Ozera's door and I knocked in a rather musical way. Christian opened the door with a look of frustration.**

"**Oh, you guys are here, better late than never." He said drearily. I gave Jasper a satisfied look.**

"**Told you." I teased. He shook his head and we entered the room. Lissa was there with Rose and they were sitting off to the side. All the furniture had been moved to make space for . . . for whatever it was that they were doing. Christian shut the door and went back to his aunt. **

"**Morning Alice, Jasper." Tasha greeted cheerfully. **

"**Hey Tasha." I greeted, taking a seat next to Rose. "What's going on here?"**

"**Bad things." Lissa grinned. "You'll see."**

"**Right, so why can't I just stick with the consuming spell?" Christian asked Tasha.**

"**Because it uses a lot of energy," Tasha defended. "Plus, it'll most likely kill your opponent. What if they're like Alice or Jasper?" Christian rolled his eyes.**

"**I doubt if they're like Alice and Jasper they would be attacking us." He replied sarcastically.**

"**Uh, sorry to but in here but if you were a threat to me or my family, I'd rip you apart. So it's best not to kill us." I said cheerfully.**

"**Well why else wouldn't I want to kill a Strigoi?" He asked, giving in.**

"**You might not always be fighting one. Or maybe you need information from them. Regardless, you should be prepared either way." Jasper spoke up this time.**

"**Wait, you're practicing defensive magic?" He asked rhetorically. "As far as I know of your politics, that is illegal, isn't it?"**

"**It's only illegal if we get caught." Tasha said with a laugh. "Anyway, a distracting spell would work the best."**

"**Show me." Christian urged on with a nod of his head. Tasha got an intense look on her face, similar to the one I got when I had a vision, and flicked her wrist forward causing a streak of fire to snake past Christian's face. He flinched of course which was the point of the distraction.**

"**Try it." She told him as she let the spell break.**

**Christian hesitated for a moment and then flicked his wrist, mirroring his aunt's instruction almost perfectly. Fire streaked out, but it wasn't as finely tuned and controlled as Tasha's had been. He also didn't have much aim. It headed straight for her face but it parted before it could touch her almost like it had hit a shield of some kind. I was amazed to have realized that she had deflected it with her magic. I wonder what it would be like to have that kind of power. I believe it was Benjamin who had control of all the elements but I've never really witnessed the elements used like this before.**

"**Not bad---aside from the fact that you would've burned my face off." She laughed.**

**The pair continued to practice for a while longer and Jasper was complete intrigued by it. I've never seen a grown man, let alone a vampire from the Civil War era, ask so many questions before. He was like a little kid in a candy store and it had to be the cutest thing ever. As for Christian, he improved pretty rapidly and he managed not to burn anyone's face off. **

"**I still think it would be easier to just burn them all up in one go." Christian said stubbornly. **

"**Easier because it involves less focus and it's sloppy. Your magic will get stronger in the long run if you can learn this technique. And, like I said before, it has its issues."**

"**Yeah, especially if completely burning a Strigoi takes so much energy. This way you just use a quick burst of your strength to distract the Strigoi. And it will distract them because they hate fire so much. Then you can just stake them." Rose agreed. I gave her a droll look but nodded my head in agreement.**

"**If it's one thing out there that scares me, it's fire." I agreed. Jasper nodded his head in agreement as well.**

"**Exactly," Tasha agreed. "You and I'll have to go Strigoi hunting someday, eh Rose?" She teased good-naturedly.**

"**I don't think so." Rose said rather harshly. I was shocked by the nastiness in her attitude but Tasha didn't seem bothered by it. She chatted with us for a while then we all left. Lissa, Christian and I pulled Rose to the side as the three of us headed down to the lobby. Jasper headed to Rosalie's room because she'd said she'd needed his help with something.**

"**What was **_**that**_** about?" Lissa asked.**

"**What was what about?" Rose replied innocently.**

"**Rose, you were being a bitch to Tasha." She said, making it seem like this was an intervention of some kind.**

"**I wasn't that much of a bitch." Rose defended.**

"**You were rude!" Lissa argued.**

"**Look, I'm just grumpy, okay? Didn't get much sleep. Besides, I'm not like you. I don't have to be polite all the time." Lissa gasped and looked hurt by Rose's harsh words.**

"**Rose!" I scolded. Christian looked like he might just snap something back at her but thankfully Mason came to the rescue.**

"**Hey there, limpy." I greeted. Rose slid her hand into his much to Mason's approval. Christian put his anger aside and chuckled at Mason.**

"**Is it true your suicidal antics finally caught up with you?" He asked.**

"**Yeah it is, thankfully Edward came along and patched him up." I answered for Mason. Lissa's eyes brightened with intrigue.**

"**Oh, your family's here?" She asked.**

"**Yeah, I have no idea why they came here but they're here nonetheless." I said. Mason hadn't really been paying attention and had been looking at Rose the whole time.**

"**Is it true you were hanging out with Adrian Ivashkov?" He asked her.**

"**I-wait, what?" She responded, taken off guard by Mason's question.**

"**I heard you guys got drunk last night."**

"**You did?" Lissa asked, shocked again.**

"**Now, of course not! I barely know him!" Rose defended.**

"**But you **_**do**_** know him." Mason pressed.**

"**Barely."**

"**He's got a bad reputation," warned Lissa.**

"**Yeah," Christian agreed. "He goes through a lot of girls."**

"**Will you guys lay off? I talked to him for, like, five minutes! And that's only because he was blocking my way inside. Where are you getting all this?" She demanded to know at the end of her rant.**

"**Mia." I said, answering her thought. Mason nodded his head and looked embarrassed.**

"**Since when do you talk to **_**her**_**?" Rose asked, sounding like she was doing shots of cold medicine when she talked about Mia.**

"**I just ran into her, that's all." He lied. Thankfully, Rose didn't catch the lie.**

"**And you believed her? You know she lies half the time!" Rose shouted, outraged.**

"**Yeah, but there's usually some truth in the lies. And you **_**did**_** talk to him."**

"**Yes. **_**Talk**_**. That's it." Rose said, simmering down a bit. Christian came to the rescue when it came down to changing the subject.**

"**I suppose there's no skiing today, huh?" He pointed to Mason's ankle.**

"**What? You think this is going to slow me down?" He asked in disbelief. Ugh, stupid male egos.**

"**That's not exactly smart, Mason." I chimed in. Rose and Mason rolled their eyes.**

"**That's half the fun." Mason chuckled.**

"**You guys want to come with us?" Rose asked Lissa, Christian, and I.**

"**We can't. We have to go to this luncheon thing being hosted by the Contas." Lissa said.**

"**Well, **_**you**_** have to go." Christian groaned.**

"**So do you." Lissa elbowed him. "The invitation said I get to bring a guest. Besides, this is just a warm-up for the **_**big **_**one."**

"**Which one is that?" Mason asked.**

"**Priscilla Voda's huge dinner," sighed Christian miserably. "The queen's best friend. All the snobbiest royals will be there, **_**and**_** I'll have to wear a suit." He complained. Mason and Rose exchanged grins.**

"**Skiing is sounding better and better, huh? Less of a dress code. What about you Alice? You wanna come with?" Mason offered. I was about to consider an offer until Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett walked up from behind me.**

"**Unfortunately she can't, we need to have a blood-sucker's powwow back in Carlisle and Esme's room." Emmett laughed, giving me a bear hug that probably would've killed a human.**

"**Alright, see you later, Alice." Rose said. The Moroi and Dhampirs parted ways leaving me surrounded by a bunch of the "blood-suckers" that I love the most.**

"**Blood-sucker's powwow?" I asked with a smile as we headed to Carlisle's room.**

"**I know, right? I'm hilarious." Emmett laughed at his own joke.**

* * *

**Hahaha oh Emmett, we'll keep you around for a while =) Right, so how'd you guys like it? Does it make up for my inattentiveness? Cause i don't wanna get hit! I've got enough bruises from my own failures hahaha. Hey, you see that little button down there, yeah that one, you should be nice and click it so you can write me a nice reveiw =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**** So long time no read? Hahaha busy summer but I will always make time for my favorite readers in the world 3 Thank you guys for reviewing! I have the best readers everrr =)**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"**AUNTIE ALICE!" shouted Nessie as she jumped on me as soon as I walked inside the darn room. "I missed you." She added, lowering her voice. I laughed and hugged her tightly. She had gotten big since I last saw her.**

"**I missed you too, Nessie." I grinned. She released me and I gave Jacob a very embarrassing hug that made him blush. I also hugged Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Jacob, and then headed straight to Jasper. He took my hand in his and I sighed in content. I had really been missing my family. "So what's up with the 'bloodsucker's powwow' as Emmett so kindly put it?" I asked. Carlisle was the first to speak.**

"**Jasper has just informed us that the Volturi is in town." He began. "He's also told us about your issues with your visions." I gulped as a twinge of fear hit me. It wasn't normal for a vampire to have issues like that.**

"**What do you think it could be?" I asked him, unsure if I actually wanted the answer.**

"**I haven't the slightest idea." He admitted. "Jasper's theory about the wards makes the most sense but I can't be sure. Nobody's ever done a study on us. The only thing that makes me a little iffy on the subject would be that Jasper's powers aren't affected by the wards. I'll look further into it to see what I can find out." He assured me. I gave him a weak smile in return.**

"**What about the Volturi?" I asked. "Did Jasper tell you about the Badica murders?" Carlisle nodded.**

"**Do you think they could be behind it?" He asked.**

"**In my not so expert opinion, how could they not be?" Emmett chimed in. "After all, they are the ones who dig the whole massacre thing."**

"**Did you really just say "dig"?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**Yeah, I did. Ya dig?" Emmett grinned. Rosalie rolled her eyes at them.**

"**Honestly, Em, stop talking to the dog. You'll encourage it." Rosalie said causing Jacob to scowl. Renesmee rolled her eyes and took Jacob's hand causing Edward to make a face. Oh yeah, it was good to be home.**

"**Anyway, Emmett, the whole massacre thing is something they would do but they wouldn't do it so gory. I was there and it was rather disgusting." I explained. "And do you think the Volturi would care at all about royal Moroi?" I asked Carlisle. Carlisle thought for a moment.**

"**The Volturi don't like chaos. Why would they want to start it among the Moroi and Dhampirs?" Carlisle asked no one in particular.**

"**Maybe they think the Moroi are getting to be too much of a threat." Jasper suggested. Esme shook her head.**

"**I've known several Moroi over the years and none of them are violent. It could be the Dhampirs that the Volturi is getting worried about." Esme suggested.**

"**No, there's a shortage on Dhampirs. Rose and Dimitri keep mentioning it all the time. The Volturi have nothing to fear there." I piped in.**

"**Maybe this was just a display of power to inform the Dhampirs and Moroi who's boss." Edward suggested. Bella raised her hand to speak and we all gave her an odd look.**

"**Just a suggestion, what if the Volturi and the Badica attack aren't linked at all? I mean, I know the Volturi is powerful and they like to mess with people, but I don't think they'd attack without reason and there doesn't really seem to be any other reason for the attack other than to kill off all the royal Moroi." Bella suggested. Edward gave her his traditional half smile and she returned it. I looked away, not wanting to interrupt the moment.**

"**What if the Volturi is here to find out the same thing? Something this horrific is bound to draw attention to the humans and they wouldn't like that." Rosalie suggested, sounding bored and annoyed.**

"**Good thinking, Rose." Emmett said with a goofy grin. Rosalie tried to hide her smile but I could still see it in her eyes.**

"**Do you think we should just talk to them?" I asked. "They wouldn't hide the truth from us because we're one of them. If they killed the Badicas, they wouldn't hide in shame."**

"**Yes, but, what would we do if it was them?" Carlisle asked. "They are our own kind, Alice, what if it was them? Whose side would we take? It's Dhampir and Moroi over Strigoi." I didn't want to think about that question. There was a long moment of silence before I spoke up.**

"**I don't think we should tell them if we ever find out. The Volturi would kill them all and I couldn't handle the thought of Rose going out there and dying with them, because we know she would. Dimitri too, and Mason. They'd all be dead because of something stupid that we meddled in." I said, looking down at the plush carpet. Jasper took my hand in his and squeezed it tightly.**

"**That bleeding heart of yours is going to get you into trouble one day, Alice." He sighed.**

"**I know," was about all I could muster up. "I'm worried about them. I doubt they know what they're all getting into."**

* * *

**The next day, Jasper and I were walking through the hallways together, holding hands. There were two Guardians walking down the hallway towards us, whispering something that I didn't really care about enough to hear. That was, until they grabbed both of us. Jasper broke the hold easily and growled at them. I followed him suit and, of course, being the pig-headed male that he is, he pushed me behind him and too a defensive pose.**

"**Touch her and you die, Guardians. I'm warning you." Jasper snarled. I rolled my eyes and looked at the Guardians.**

"**Why are you trying to take us?" I asked, stepping in front of Jasper before the testosterone in the room could drown me.**

"**The queen requests that all Strigoi are to be on lockdown until we can gather more information on the latest killing." One of the Guardians said.**

"**Wait, there's been another one?" I asked.**

"**Yes, ma'am, so please come with us." The other Guardian said. I looked back at Jasper who had straightened out.**

"**Let's just go, Jazz." I said to Jasper who often didn't like to give up without a fight.**

"**This just doesn't feel right, Alice." He said, letting the Guardians escort us both back to the room that held the rest of the gang.**

"**I know, Jazzy, I know." I agreed, taking his arm and being led off in shame for myself and for my people.**

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Leave me something to make me smile and I'll update as soon as I can =)**

**~Jasper's Girl234**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**** Sooo, I have no excuses for keeping ya'll waiting for like ever. Okay, so maybe I have excuses but you're not really interested in hearing them. Forgive me? I hope this chapter makes up for the lacking of Alice's dry wit this summer =) R&R****

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**APOV**

**I was pouting on the bed with the whole family locked in the room, except for Jacob who wasn't a vampire. I was so bored and curious about what was going on that I could barely sit still. Rosalie, who is normally silent, decided to speak up.**

"**I think we should just ask the Volturi so we can get out of here." She pointed out. I rolled my eyes at her.**

"**We've been through this already, Rose, we wouldn't know what to do with the information if we had it." There was a knock on the door and we jumped.**

"**It's Dimitri," Edward clarified then he looked at me. "He wants to talk to you." He added. I nodded my head and answered the door. Dimitri strode in with that deadly swagger that even gave me chills sometimes, and **_**I**_** was the bloodsucking vampire here. Outside the door were two other Guardians who guarded the door to make sure we didn't leave. We even had two outside the windows which we kept shut and blacked out. Dimitri shut the door behind him and gave me a "we need to talk" look.**

"**Come with me," I sighed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him into the closet farthest from my adoptive siblings. I'm sure Jasper was just loving this but I figured Dimitri didn't want anyone else to hear. I turned on the light in the closet and leaned back against the clothes that were hanging up, waiting for him to speak. Dimitri sighed this time.**

"**I shouldn't be telling you this but the Moroi are talking about the other attack and-"**

"**Wait," I cut him off. "What family was killed?"**

"**The Drozdovs. Another royal family." He clarified. "But they're scared, the royals, they want to start sending out kids before their 18 to be Guardians. I . . . I need your help-to make a statement to the Moroi. Lissa, Rose, Christian, Mason, and Eddie are all planning it and I overheard them. I figured it would be better if I helped them get you out but don't mention it to Rose. Will you help them?" He explained.**

"**They would get killed out there, of course I'll help." I said with a firm stamp of my foot. Dimitri gave me one of his rare smiles.**

"**Good, I'll get you out now. Let's go." He grabbed my wrist this time and we stumbled out of the closet. Emmett smirked as he watched us walk out.**

"**You two have fun in there?" He grinned. Jasper scowled so hard that I could practically see smoke coming from his ears.**

"**That's not funny, Emmett." Jasper grumbled only causing Emmett to laugh. "What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously.**

"**Bad things, statement making, daring to stick it to the man." I ticked off the three on my fingers. "It's like fashion only more fun and less expensive." Jasper frowned in worry.**

"**Hopefully nothing that'll get you into trouble." Jasper said, giving Dimitri a pointed look.**

"**She'll be fine if all goes according to plan." Dimitri replied.**

"**Don't worry, Jazzy." I insisted, standing on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "I'm a big girl, I'll be just fine." I assured him.**

"**I worry, I can't help it." Jasper shrugged. I rolled my eyes at how adorable he was and skipped back to Dimitri.**

"**Got a plan to bust me out?" I asked.**

"**Yes." He said. He pulled out a pair of scary looking handcuffs. They looked similar to the ones he put me in when I was prisoner here. He clipped them around my wrists, putting my hands behind my back like we were playing cops and robbers. After they were securely around my wrists, he picked me up and carried me out of the room while I pretended to squirm in defiance. One of the Guardians outside the door stopped him with a curious look.**

"**Where are you going?" He grunted.**

"**The Queen wants to talk with this one. She's a seer and she could be of some use to us." Dimitri replied stoically, looking frighteningly convincing. The two Guardian's exchanged looks before shrugging and letting Dimitri pass. He carried me until we were out of sight. He set my back down on my feet and undid the handcuffs. I rubbed my wrists tenderly while I looked up at him.**

"**Thanks for the rescue." I said.**

"**No problem. You know where Rose and Lissa's room is. Good luck and don't get caught." Dimitri told me, continuing down the hallway like a criminal on the run. Speaking of criminals, I ran the opposite way, towards Rose's room, dodging Guardians, students, Moroi, and anyone that might get me in trouble. Out of my pocket, I grabbed my sunglasses to hide my eyes, which would be a dead giveaway that I was Strigoi. I hoped if anyone saw me, they would just think I'm weird and leave me be.**

**I got to Rose's room without any hassle. I knocked lightly and I heard a "shush" and a lot of scrambling to hide things.**

"**Who is it?" Lissa's friendly voice asked, clearly hiding something. I could practically hear Rose hitting her head against her palm.**

"**Someone who shouldn't be here, now open the door before I get caught!" I whisper shouted. Lissa squeaked in surprise, opened the door, and pulled me into the room quickly. Mason was there as well, as I figured. Rose hugged me.**

"**How'd you get out?" She asked, pulling her hair into a ponytail.**

"**Unimportant. I was told you needed a Strigoi?" I grinned.**

* * *

**Ooo, what's gonna happen? I KNOW! Thanks for reading =)**

**~Jasper's Girl234**


End file.
